Logana
Logana is the daughter of a Pirate that Hunted the Waters for years until he was killed aboard the ship he loved most. Lulu as she was called grew up the key eye of her grandmother who was an old witch who taught Lulu all she good. At the age of ten her grandmother slipped from this world to the next and Lulu was on her own. She was able to find a place in the town known as Wigtown. She quickly made friends and found a sister she never knew she had. Not much was known of Lulu’s mother. She made her way to the town of Girvan with her friends and sister when the town opened. There she met another sister she didn’t know she had but was happy to have family. Over the years her friends came and went as new adventures over the seas called to them. She stay in her beloved town of Girvan and joined a clan that welcomed and loved her. For many years Lulu was unlucky in love having hurt by those she chose to love until one day someone who had been a part of her life as a friend showed her some sweet attention and Lulu found herself falling for him and for the first time in the seven years she’d been on her own she saw herself being able to really count on someone and allowed herself to fall and enjoy the joys. It was during the wars that she met new and best friend Becki. Becki was a doctor and the first to break the news to Lulu that she was with child. Lulu and Lee were both happy at this news and couldn’t wait for the coming of their daughter. Heather birth made them a family and for Lulu it was what she wanted most in this world. As time went out life seemed to call them in different ways. Lulu was asked by Becki to travel England with her and Lulu had wanted to see it accepted and Lee wished her well as his work kept him in town. It wasn’t long after leaving Girvan that Lulu’s life change. She learned of betrayal and cruelty but also of love and strength. As the journey they were on took a new turn Lulu along with Becki and their three young kids set forward to rebuild and move forward. Along their path they would make friends and see many sights. Word had come to Lulu that her beloved Lee had been taken into the Church and he would be lost to them and as much as she wished it wasn’t so she knew if it was what he need then she’d have to accept it. Word came that she wouldn’t be getting him back and that broke Lulu. She felt herself falling apart but it was the news that she carried not just one but two children of her beloved that kept her together for the most part. It was as they neared the southern coast of England that a child came to Lulu. Kaleb was the son of her friend Petey who had fallen ill and died. She sent him to her to raise and love. Lulu and Heather accepted Kaleb into their lives and heart and he accepted them. It would be in that time that Becki would learn she two was pregnant with a child from her ex. In many ways it was a reminder that they did once love each other and that baby was a sign of it. It was also proof that sometimes Jah just liked to have a laugh at you when you’re at your lowest. Lulu would birth two daughters Kilee Lu and Alyssa Rose. Both the same but very different. Lulu felt the love she held for Lee when she looked at them and she knew he would be most happy to know she had them. She sent word home so that if he were to ever return he would know that there were still people who loved him. Over time Lulu was able to let go of the past and move forward to open herself again. She watched Becki birth her daughter Maygen as name she helped her choose and knew that no matter what life went on and all we could do was accept it and move on. She also watched Becki fall in love with Andy when they returned Ayrshire. She was blessed to be the one to marry them and bind them together. She was also able to see how other she loved and cared about fell in love and it made her happy. Another journey would take Lulu from Girvan and Ayrshire and sadly there would be no return this time. Her journey led her to France and then to Ireland. But it would be when she was returning to England that fate at the hands of Anto that she would find herself back in Ireland with latterly a blank sheet. Lulu would wake up in the home of a stranger who was once her friend. For Lulu woke with no memory as to whom she was or the life she had. Sylphos would be her healer of not only body, mind but of spirit. He cared for her as she spent weeks recovering from being a drift at sea holding onto shards of a ship that held her children safe from the water. As color returned to Lulu something inside her stirred and she found herself falling for Sylphos and against her better judgment he also fell for her. As the months moved forward Lulu moved further from the life she had into a new life she was building with Sylphos. As much as he would hold her hand and make her feel special there was something holding him back. To her shock on the night she planned to tell him how she felt he revealed that she had children with another man. It was a shock that took the air out of her and made her unsure about herself. It would take a while longer before she found the strength to meet the children everyone said were hers and as Lulu feared she felt no connection to them. She was drawn to them in a way she never told but still couldn’t bring herself to be their mom. She looked at them all she could think were they were cute kids but how could she be their mother. Becki and Sylphos worked with her but Lulu just couldn’t remember them and it made Lulu sad because she knew the kids wanted their mother back and she knew everyone was waiting for Lulu to wake up and remember her life. It was around the time that it was time for Becki to birth her son that Lulu began have odd flashes of a life she didn’t remember or connect to. Lulu hid them from everyone because she knew they would want her to remember more if that is what she was doing. She didn’t know because she had never seen the man in her flashes. She had found a friendship with Becki but it was tense at times because of the kids and Lulu’s stubbornness to not push herself to remember. It was the day Becki delivered Robbie with Lulu and Sylphos’s help that Lulu’s life would change again. She would slip hitting her head on the counter that Lulu would wake remember not just the life she had but the life she had. Her heart refused to forget Sylohos so more room was made and her life became complete with her kids and Sylphos. Lulu loved having her life and seeing her kids interact with Sylphos made her happy. He would swear he was no good with kids but to see him would them the way he would talk and teach showed he was great with them. Kaleb took after Sylphos the most and would often be found shirtless and in the woods. Heather much like Lulu took care of the home while the twins explored their worlds. Ki would be out going and adventurous while Aly is shy liking to sit and watch as her twin gets into trouble. War seemed to be lingering on the fair town of Corc and Lulu couldn’t bear to see another war so she left with her kids to the safety of England before the chaos broke out. She would travel around England searching for what she didn’t know but she would make good friends and soon her friends would join her having given up on the town of Corc and they would settle in Arundel. As time went on life was quiet but Lulu would feel something in heart something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She had long ago locked away part of her heart and something was calling to her to unlock it. Word came in a letter, Lee had survived his journey into the church and was back looking for her and his children. Lulu felt like her heart was now splitting in two, she had moved on with her life, she was trying to build a life with Sylphos, he had gotten them a house so they could have a home and now her heart was recalling the home she had with Lee. A home they shared with Heather when she was a baby. Where she would wake in the night and see him standing by the window softly talking to her getting her back to sleep. Lee wanted his family back, he wanted her back and for the first time she felt torn. Her head and heart were both unsure about what was to happen and here she stands on the edge of what’s to come and for now it’s unknown. TBC